


Shut up Frog!

by Bimdert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert
Summary: Something doesn't feel right to England.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Shut up Frog!

England didn't know what it was but he just did not feel right. As soon as he got out of the shower and put his clothes on he felt weird. It wasn't like he was feeling sick. At least he didn't think he was. 

He felt weird on the way to the meeting and at the meeting. Francis must have noticed because he asked:

"Are you alright mon amour?"

"Yes just feeling a little odd today,"

"Are you sick? You should have told me while we were still in our hotel,"

"No, I don't feel sick just odd. It's nothing,"

"Shhh!" exclaimed Germany from the head of the table

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

For the rest of the day, England still felt weird.

While he went out to lunch with France, America's twin (since when did he have a twin?) America, and that stupid Russian that America called his boyfriend. And for some reason Prussia. Weird. Like the weird feeling, he was having all day. The weird feeling he felt was almost over masked by the pure hatred soaking out of him as he watched that sinner Russian touch his baby boy in such nasty ways.

England almost punched him once or twice but was held back by his french lover.

By the time they got back to the meeting England still had that weird feeling.

It was still there as they drove home.

The weird feeling was still there as France pushed England up against the wall and started grinding their hips together.

And it wasn't till Francis took off England's pants, why he felt weird all day.

"Oh, mon amour how sexy of you to wear my underwear honhonhon,"

"Shut up frog!" England said as he threw a pillow at France's face

________________________________


End file.
